


Silence is Golden

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: Hermann and Newt make a bet. Newt loses. Newt learns the value of silence, but Hermann might learn something about when to speak.Commission from beneathsilverstars.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeneathSilverStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathSilverStars/gifts).



By the end of the day, everyone knew about the fight -- not that this surprised Newt in any way. He and Hermann had practically exploded at each other in LOCCENT that morning, and in front of Pentecost, no less. The staff who hadn't heard them with their own ears had no doubt gotten the details from those that had, or those that _acted_ like they had; in the Shatterdome, nothing stayed a secret. Quite frankly, he didn't give a flying fuck about who knew, but Hermann did. He always worried about shit like that, and despised rumormongers. Newt knew he'd hear about it soon, if not at dinner then at work the next day. What a fucking nuisance.

They'd fought over data interpretations -- specifically, those of Hermann's Breach analyses. In their debriefing, Hermann ahd assured Pentecost beyond a shadow of a doubt that a Category 3 Kaiju would breach by the end of the month. Newt had protested, claiming that the genetic data gathered from his most recent biosamples had convinced him otherwise. By the time the meeting had ended, Newt had nearly leapt over the holo-map table and Hermann had swung at him several times with his cane. Really, they'd both overreacted, but in the moment they both found it so difficult to hold back their ire. Maybe they'd crawled too far up each other's asses, after all.

At the peak of their quarrel, Pentecost had stormed out without a word. Tendo had simply rolled his eyes and continued his work, totally undaunted by them at this point. For the rest of the day, Hermann seethed in silence, his attention fixed upon his work to an almost obstinate degree. After a few hours of this, the silence finally grated on Newt's last nerve.

“Hermann.” Nothing. “Hey, Herms.” Nope. Newt felt the corner of his eye twitch. “ _Hermann, come the fuck on._ ”

“I can hear you perfectly, Newton. I've simply chosen to enjoy the fiction that you do not exist.” Hermann replied placidly, straightening his glasses.

“Are you -- oh, honey, _come on._ ” Newt rolled his eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh. “You are acting like a baby.”

 _“Me?_ Oh, that's rich.” Hermann shot back, his brow furrowed. “Furthermore, I believe we discussed the use of pet names--.

“Yeah, you! You're just mad because I offered up an alternative theory and you didn't like it--”

“No, Newton! I'm angry because you're _wrong!_ ” Hermann whirled around in his chair, eyes flashing. “You're dead wrong, and you -- this isn't a damned debate! The fate of millions hands in the balance!”

“You think assuming you're always right helps anyone?” Newt sniped, and Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _“God,_ you're such a narcissist.” He muttered to himself. “The PPDC did not hire you to make Breach predictions, Newton. They hired _me._ ” Newt stalked over to Hermann's desk and leaned over his chair, one hand braced on each arm.

“You're just scared that I'll prove you wrong, aren't you? You don't even know how you'd  handle -- nngh!” Suddenly, Hermann's hand shot up and buried itself in Newt's hair, wrenching him downward. _Yes,_ Newt thought. _Here's what I've been waiting for._

“Newton.” Hermann rumbled in a low, dangerous voice that went straight to Newt's cock -- it always did. “You want to play games? Fine. If your theory holds true, then you may demand of me anything you like. I will be your slave.” Newt really, _really_ appreciated that word choice. “However,” Hermann let him go and Newt stumbled back. “You lose, and you do exactly what I say for a full day, no argument.” Newt could hear the subtle heat beneath Hermann’s challenge; as angry as Newt knew he was, he knew why Hermann _really_ wanted this.

“Ah, shit…” Newt rubbed his tender scalp as he regained his balance. “Fine, fine. You got a deal.

”Excellent.” Hermann straightened his sweater vest and went back to his work.

“No take-backs, Hermann!” Newt called as he made his way  across the dividing line.

Hermann simply smiled.

* * *

 

Just three days later, the first Category 3 Kaiju Breached just outside of Sydney.

Newt knew he'd hear it as soon as he made it to work, and that dread drug him down all the way to the lab. Newt hated little as much as he hated losing, and Hermann had a real knack for making it sting. As he stepped inside, he spotted Hermann already at work, his eyes focused on his computer screen behind his wire-rim glasses. He didn't seem to notice Newt at all. Maybe he could slip past unnoticed--

“Good morning, Newton.” Hermann quipped as he made his way quietly past. Newt rolled his eyes. No luck.

“Hey.” He answered shortly.

“Something the matter?” Hermann replied. Newt could swear he heard that smug smirk in his voice.

“Nope, everything's hunky-dory.” Newt grumbled, slamming his bag down a little too hard on his desk. “Fantastic.”

“Doesn't seem like it. Did you, perhaps, receive some unpleasant news?”

“Ugh, fine! You win, I lose! Happy?” Newt shot back as he rolled up his sleeves. “Jesus Christ, just get it over with. Go ahead and _gloat._ ”

“Why, I am quite happy, in fact.” Hermann took off his glasses, letting them hang from his neck. “Given the nature of your insult to me, I believe that I have prepared a suitable punishment.”

“ _Punishment,_ puh-leez.” Newt laughed. “Gimme everything you got, Herms.”

“I don't want to hear a peep from you for the rest of the day. Understand?” Newt froze. Out if all the shit Hermann could have asked for, this took the cake. Newt didn't know how to _do_ silence. Fuck, if he didn't talk to Hermann, he muttered to his Kaiju parts or even to himself. He just… _did it,_ without thinking. It came naturally, like breathing _._ How could he control that?

“Hermann, come on, dude--”

“ _No takebacks._ Now, be quiet and let me work.” Newt bit his tongue, furious. _Dammit, now what?_

He turned back to his work and tried to focus, but his attention kept drifting off to one thing or another -- he wanted to talk to Hermann about the meeting, he itched to babble away at this most recent sample, culled fresh from the new Cat 3. He clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek. His tongue needed something to do if it wasn't gonna speak.

The long hours drug past as if weighed down with water, and by the end of the day, Newt had nearly driven himself insane with the silence. He paced back and forth around his side of the lab. He tapped his tools against his specimen table. He chewed all the erasers off of his pencils. He couldn't take this anymore! Hermann had finally found the way to kill him.

On the other side of the lab, Hermann still sat at his computer, nearly motionless save for the movement of his fingers across his keyboard. He clearly relished this quiet, and Newt couldn't stand it. Smirking, Newt went to his desk and began ripping pages out of one of his old notebooks, slowly and methodically. The paper cracked and crinkled, breaking the quiet like an egg. He wanted to make as much noise as possible.

“Newton, please.” Hermann sniffed. Newt crumpled up each piece of paper individually, grinning like a maniac and hoping to death Hermann would look. He didn't. “We do have a paper shredder for that purpose in the general office.” Newt glared. Goddammit, what did he have to do?

…

Newt threw a paper wad directly at Hermann's head. It bounced deliciously off his temple before skittering across the floor.

 _Ignore_ that, _sweetheart._

 _“Newton Geiszler!”_ Hermann shot up out of his chair, as fast as a man leaning on a cane could, he supposed. “You simply cannot leave me alone, can you? I should have known you'd figure out a way to drive me up the wall!” Hermann stalked over the dividing line. Newt smirked and crossed his arms. _Yeah, asshole. What are you gonna do about it?_

Without warning, Hermann grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up out of his chair with one hand. His eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and… yeah, _that's_ what Newt wanted. Lust. Hermann's frustration with Newt often wandered into the sexual realm, and who was Newt to complain? Hermann knew how to play these games right; all Newt had to do was say yes.

Of course, Hermann had made that harder to do today.

“Very well. If you can't behave yourself, I'll put you to work. Get under my desk.”

“Wh--” Newt clapped his mouth shut. He could feel his jeans tighten conspicuously as Hermann loomed over him.  

“Under my desk. I’m sure you’ve heard the expression, ‘out of sight, out of mind’?” Newt swallowed hard. Hooo, boy. He’d worked Hermann into a particularly sadistic mood, which honestly suited him fine -- it’d been weeks since they’d done _anything_ like this, and since then he’d worked up a downright _hankering_ for this. Maybe that’s why he’d snapped at Hermann. Newt chewed on his lip as he made his way underneath Hermann’s desk. The thought of taking that out on Hermann made him feel… guilty.

Once he’d made it under -- he’d been here before, and in fact he fit there quite nicely -- Newt peered up at Hermann, waiting for further instruction.

“Newton. Before I continue…” Hermann looked away, almost sheepishly. “I realize I’ve forgotten to ask you--” Newt nodded enthusiastically. “You’re sure? You -- you can answer with words. I want to make sure…” Hermann always did this when they played together. That’s what made it so good; Newt never had to wonder what Hermann had in mind, and he never kept secrets. He might bitch and moan at him professionally, but in this setting, he behaved like a perfect gentleman.

Newt found it _painfully_ sexy.

“I’m fine.” Newt rasped. Damn, even just a few hours had left his voice rusty.  
“Good. Let me know if that changes.” Hermann glanced down and smiled. “Now, hush.”

As Newt sat curled up under Hermann’s desk, hands on his knees, he tried to deduce his endgame. He knew Hermann wanted Newt to play with him now, despite his grouchy outburst about the paper wads. The question Newt had to answer was this: exactly how much would he give Hermann? How much could he tease before Hermann broke down and did what he wanted?

Newt leaned forward a bit, just enough to see Hermann better. He looked focused on his work, which suited Newt perfectly. Gently, Newt pushes Hermann’s knee to the side, spreading his legs open enough to reach his hand between them. As his palm made contact with Hermann’s groin, he heard Hermann’s breath hitch. Newt smirked as he determined that as they'd argued, Hermann had gotten a little too excited himself. It's why they worked together; they both got off on this never-ending battle between them.

“Newton…” Hermann said in a warning tone, but did not demand he stop. Leaning forward still, Newt took either side of Hermann’s rolling chair and pulled him closer to the desk, leaving no room for Hermann to see him and putting him closer to Newt’s mouth -- the obvious goal. “You tart.”  
_Yeah, that’s right._ Newt grinned and slid his warm lips over Hermann’s groin. He practically felt Hermann’s cock jump, relished his almost imperceptible whine. _I’m your little tart, babe._

“Push-- ah, push me back, I want -- I want to touch your hair.” Newt blinked in surprise, but obliged Hermann. He’d made an oddly tender request; usually, the sweet stuff came later. As Newt continued to kiss and nuzzle, Hermann slid his long fingers into Newt’s hair, enjoying its thick, soft texture. Newt moaned and inched his fingers up to Hermann's zipper, pulling it down and easing Hermann's cock through the opening.

“O-oh…” Newts heart jumped in his chest. Hermann's little noises always drove Newt crazy. For someone who didn't like Hermann, he thought fleetingly to himself, he sure did like a lot about him. “Let's out that pretty mouth, ah… to _good_ use.” He muttered as Newt closed his lips around Hermann's cock.

Fuck, Newt loved this especially: something about having his mouth filled, his breathing cut short, drove him up the wall. Hermann always made it better by downright _using his mouth_ , fucking it as with as much gusto as he would if he'd bent him over the table. For some reason, Hermann held back today; Newt made sure he knew he wanted more by taking his full length, choking himself but getting his point clearly across.

“Ah, I see. That's what you need, hm?” Hermann's fingers instantly closed around his hair, gripping his head. _That's it._ Newt thought. _You take what you want._ “I suppose...hah, I should have known not to go easy on you.” Hermann snapped his hips upward again, and Newt gasped, gripping the sides of Hermann's chair. Hermann built up a steady rhythm as Newt arched his hips, trying desperately to build friction between himself and his unbearably tight jeans.

 _Fuck, fuck…_ He couldn't stay under this desk, he needed Hermann on top of him, inside of him. He _had_ acted a total fool in that meeting, a fucking jerk, he needed punished...

“Mmmmm.” He moaned loudly and deliberately, knowing Hermann would respond. He felt his head jerk up to meet Hermann's gaze.

“You really want to test me today, don't you, Dr. Geiszler?” Newt simply grinned, open-mouthed with slick, swollen lips. Hermann stayed there for a moment, just looking at him. For a moment, his expression almost appeared fond. “...bend over the desk.” Newt complied as soon as Hermann rolled his chair away, and as he did heard Hermann's belt shift almost seductively from his trousers loops.  

“First you disrespect me, then you taunt me. Truly, what am I to do with you?” By now, the anger had completely washed out of Hermann's voice, replaced by an almost bemused tone. “I think I know what you _want,_ but…” Newton bit his lip as he felt Hermann wrap his belt around his wrists, pulling them tightly together. “Have you earned such a reward?”

Newt looked back at him with the most pitiful look he could muster. He knew Hermann wanted it, could see his hands twitching impatiently as he dug his lube and condoms from his desk. Hermann prepared Newt quickly, his long fingers opening him as he had dozens of times before, teasing him into a frenzy of muffled whimpers and silent shivers. Newt had to struggle to stay silent -- he was notoriously loud in bed, and Hermann knew that all too well. It just made his conditions even more grueling.Finally Hermann eased Newt down on his lap, pushing himself inside him.  

Newt gasped, clenching his fists as Hermann slid in, filling him with that familiar heat he loved. Doing this cleared his mind, calmed him down and helped him pretend that Hermann didn't go home at night cursing his name. It helped him forget that he'd botched this shit up years before.

“Ah, such a good boy, Newton. You'll...think twice about b-behaving that way again, won't you, darling?” Newt nodded, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape as he bottomed out around Hermann. “Good, good, darling boy… Show me you're sorry.”

Newt braced his feet and began to move on Hermann's cock -- the angle was awful and it worked his thighs hard, but luckily Hermann had him straddle his hips shortly, making the whole thing much easier to manage. Before long, Newt had pressed himself up against Hermann, riding him hard until at last he came against his clothes, the friction overwhelming him. Not crying out, staying quiet...that proved nearly impossible. Instead, he buried his face in Hermann's shoulder and muffled his scream.

“Ahh… Oh, Newton, g-ahh…” Hermann followed him close behind, voice shaking as he finished. Newt gently turned his head, pressing a kiss to the back of Hermann's neck.

“Thank you, Doctor.” He smirked, and Hermann laughed, a soft pleasant sound that warmed Newton's insides.

“Well… I figured just sitting there angry at each other didn't help anything.” Hermann replied

“You don't have to play the tough guy. I get it.”

“Oh, Newton.” Hermann sighed as he unbuckled the belt around Newt's wrists. “You don't get it. You really don't.”

“...then help me get it.” Newt leaned in closer to Hermann, their noses nearly touching. Hermanns breath hitched in his throat, a small smile creeping to his lips.

“Perhaps, sometime soon. I…” Hermann looked at his watch. “It's nearly time to go.”

“Yeah.” Newt responded, not moving an inch.

“We should really get ready to go--”

“Probably.”

“ _Newton…”_ Hermann insisted, but not for long, for Newt leaned closer still, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry, Hermann.” He murmured, and Hermann's eyes shot up.

“An actual apology? From you? Incredible.” Hermann inspected Newts wrists and found them red and swollen. “Newton...agh, you should have told me.” Easing up to his feet, Hermann made his way yo the sink, leaning heavily on his cane. After wiping his shirt mostly clean, he returned with an ice pack wrapped in a towel, gingerly pressing it to Newt's arm.

“Couldn't, remember? You told me to be quiet.”

“You know our arrangement, you dolt.” Hermann huffed.

“You're cute when you fuss.” Newt grinned and kissed Hermann's cheek. “We should fight more.often.” Hermann simply rolled his eyes.

“My dear, if we fought any more I fear I'd never walk again. By the by, you're paying for my laundry this week.”

“Yeah, yeah. Worth it.” Newt watched as Hermann prepared gauze and a bandage, fetching antiseptic from their first aid kit. “Boy, for someone who hates me, you sure take good care of me.” Hermann paused, hand hovering over his supplies.

“Whoever said I hated you?” Hermann finally answered, a fond smile on his lips. For once, Newt truly had nothing to say.


End file.
